El mejor set
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: No habia mejor lugar para dar su sonrisa mas real que ese... [[¡Happy Birthday Kise!]]


_Que no se entere mi hermana, que me golpea..._

 _Se supone que yo no debería estar escribiendo nada de nada hasta que termine mis pendientes pero aquí estoy y con otp distinta, a ver qué tal xD_

 _¡Larga vida al KiKasaKi!_ OmO

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke así como sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el reto: Junio Dorado "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise!"

* * *

 **"El mejor set."**

Como detestaba tener que salir fuera de la ciudad por las campañas en las que lo contrataron, las detestaba aún más cuando estas se extendían y terminaba llegando un día después de lo acordado y a altas horas de la noche a su hogar.

Suspiro cansino con su maleta a un lado, lo más seguro es que la encontraría dormida y con las ganas que tenía de abrazarla. Sacó sus llaves e ingreso al lugar.

Grande fue sorpresa al encontrar a su pequeña rubiecita durmiendo en la mesita de la sala con recortes de revistas y partes de fotografías a su alrededor, con los colores esparcidos por el piso y uno que otro sticker por aquí y por allá. La cabecita de la menor yacía sobre un libro, cuaderno, no supo distinguirlo. Aunque el rostro de la pequeña denotaba relajación e incluso alegría era extraño que estuviera ahí durmiendo, él no la dejaría ahí por mucho que su hija hubiera insistido. No la hubiera dejado sola esperándolo, porque seamos sinceros estaba esperando que llegará su rubio padre.

-Por fin llegaste. - comenzaba a acercarse a su hijo cuando una voz serena se dejo escuchar, sus dorodos orbes se encontraron con los de su pareja. Aunque en estos encontró alegría, el ceño fruncido lo hizo dudar así que mejor empezaba a disculparse.

-¡Lo lamento Yukiocchi! No pensé que las cosas se complicaran... - bajo la cabeza en resignación, si recibía una patada realmente no le sorprendería.

-No tienes por qué disculparte tonto, son situaciones que tú no puedes controlar... - el pelinegro hablo lo más bajo posible mientras se acercaba al más alto. -Me alegra que estés en casa. - y con el pequeño beso recibido, Kise supo que lo que había en la mirada del mayor y lo que ahora le decía era verdad. Y enserio le alegraba, no quería que este le riñera aunque sabía que no era enserio, estaba muy cansado para ello.

Rodeó con sus brazos al más bajo, besándolo con fervor, lo había extrañado tanto y en ese beso quería demostrárselo. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, se separaron, Kise con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja y Yukio sonrojado y ahora que notaba, con una calcomanía en su mejilla.

-Ella también te extraño. - el mayor se separó para ir donde la pequeña. -La llevaré a su habitación, ve a descansar.

-¿Que tanto hacía? - la voz del rubio lo detuvo en el acto.

-Un presente. - la mirada azul conectó con la dorada de nuevo. -Un presente para su escandaloso padre.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero verlo Yukiocchi! - respondió con mil expresiones a la vez. El pelinegro lo detuvo en seco, al momento.

-Sí, es para ti. ¿Enserio lo olvidaste? ¡Y no, espera que ella te lo entregue! - con la pequeña entre sus brazos, concluyó la noche sin dejar que el rubio replicara. -Feliz cumpleaños Ryouta.

Al día siguiente, las risas del rubio resonaban por todos lados. Su hija le contaba todo lo que había hecho con su padre y el tío Takao que se había apuntado sin permiso, ayudándole a realizar su presente de cumpleaños que ahora hojeaba.

-¡Valla se la pasaron tomándole fotos a todo el mundo! ¿Ese es Nigou?

-Sí, sólo que se movió. Sólo cuando el tío Kuroko lo sostuvo se quedó quieto. ¡Mira aquí esta! - le explicaba con lujo de detalle la pequeña sobre la foto borrosa de la cual sólo se apreciaba un ojo celeste del canino.

-¡Oh, vale! ¡Qué bien salieron! ¡Oye, ese es Akashicchi? - se sobresaltó el rubio mayor con un poco de pánico. Yukio que sólo miraba la escena, elevó los hombros.

-Ella quiso. Al final es tu hija y logra lo que quiera. Por cierto, nos invitó a comer. - el pelinegro disfruto el pánico en el rostro de su pareja.

Así fue pasando las páginas y soltando comentarios sobre lo cruel que era Aominecchi al no sonreír o lo distintos que se veían sus sempais ahora, hasta que noto que las páginas finales estaban vacías.

-Y aquí, ¿quién faltó?

-Nosotros. - respondieron a la par padre e hija mientras se colocaban a la par del rubio.

-Ahora sonríe de verdad, papi.

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir, este es el mejor set y la mejor sesión de fotos que hay. - sentenció abrazando a su familia y sonriendo como sólo sus personas más cercanas sabían que hacia mejor.

* * *

 _¡De antemano gracias a quien lea!_

 _Si falle con las personalidades, mil disculpas pero creo, que al madurar y tener una familia hay cosas que cambian y otras que no. Al menos, eso pienso yo xD_


End file.
